Quand l'orage gronde à Poudlard
by ArgentOrme
Summary: Quand l'orage gronde à Poudlard, qu'une jolie rousse en a des sueurs froides et part à la recherche de son réconfort..


Depuis maintenant une heure, l'orage grondait dans un coin de l'Ecosse. Rose se roula en boule en se cramponnant à son lit. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ait si peur de l'orage? Quand elle avait 5 ans, James s'était moqué d'elle en disant qu'elle n'irait jamais à Gryffondor si elle continuait d'être si peureuse. Mais Albus était vite venu la défendre. Elle avait envie de sortir de ce lit pour le rejoindre dans son lit à lui comme elle avait l'habitude de faire depuis ce jour-là. Elle était si proche de son cousin qu'elle considérait plus comme son frère mais en ce moment même il devait être dans sa salle commune qui par tout hasard, était verte et argentée alors qu'elle était du côté des rouges et ors. En sautant du lit, elle serra sa cape fortement contre elle afin de se redonner du courage. Plusieurs étaient dans la salle commune mais personne ne fit attention à elle, ne se doutant pas qu'elle puisse avoir des sueurs froides rien qu'en entendant ses grondements. Elle sortit en ignorant la Grosse Dame criant qu'elle pourrait au moins la remercier de lui ouvrir la porte. En entendant un autre grondement, elle se mit à courir en direction des cachots. Elle maudit en ce moment son cousin d'avoir été mis à Serpentard car elle devrait alors s'adresser à ses comparses pour le retrouver. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la personne devant elle et l'entraîna alors dans sa chute.

-Weasley?

Par Merlin, il avait fallut que ça tombe sur ce blond pairoxidé à la voix d'ange.

-Je, hum, désolé Malfoy. Faut vraiment que j'y aille là, dit-elle en se relevant.

-Pardon? Tu viens de m'assommer en me tombant dessus et tu te permets de partir comme ça?

-Ecoute, je suis désolée mais là je dois vraiment y aller.

Un énorme bruit se mît à gronder dans tout le château et Rose ferma la yeux en espérant que tout cela allait passer. Elle se mît à compter doucement entre les deux grondements d'affilée en pensant à ce que sa mère lui avait dit étant plus jeune. "Ma Rosie, compte entre les coups de tonnerres, tu sauras combien de kilomètres il y a entre, ça te redonnera un peu de courage ma chérie". En la voyant fermer les yeux et murmurer des paroles intelligibles, Scorpius se dit que la jeune rousse devant lui était magnifique. Elle serrait sa cape contre elle, avait les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement ouverte, ses cheveux roux étaient légèrement ébouriffés et elle avait les joues toutes rouges d'avoir couru. Il la vit soudainement tressaillir en entendant un second coup de tonnerre.

-Tu as peur de l'orage? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

-Ne te moque pas Malfoy! En plus, ce n'est même pas vrai, se mit-elle a crié. Mais s'arrêta bien vite en réentendant l'orage.

-Tu disais Weasley? ironisa Malfoy

-Oh par Merlin, Malfoy. Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de toute manière? Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Weasley, ne soit pas aussi désagréable voyons. Que fais-tu ici, si tu as peur de l'orage? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en compagnie des griffons?

-Je vais voir Albus, laisse-moi passer, dit-elle en le poussant un peu.

Il s'était drôlement rapproché d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Par Marlin, il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher aussi près d'elle!

-Malfoy, écarte-toi s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ailles voir ton Albus? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je, quoi? Comment ça? Ce n'est pas vrai! Et puis, je fais ce que je veux voyons!

-Oh Rose, arrête deux secondes de t'énerver.

-Ne m'appelle pas Rose, cria-t-elle les yeux rouges. Et laisse-moi partir!

-Non, s'avança-t-il. Albus est occupé avec la fille Longdubat, il n'est même pas dans les cachots.

-Je suis sûre que tu mens juste pour que je n'aille pas le voir.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour que tu restes près de moi, se moqua-t-il doucement.

-N'importe quoi, rougit-elle doucement

-Ah oui? fit-il en la coinçant entre le mur et lui.

En la voyant bégayer, il se mît à sourire. Il savait très bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle en rougissant tellement qu'elle en perdait ses mots. Au début, il avait trouvé ça comique, d'avoir ce pouvoir sur cette fille toujours aussi têtue et agressive envers lui. Mais après le jour où lui même s'était fait avoir à ce jeu-là, il trouvait ça un peu moins comique mais son sourire ne disparu pas pour autant.

"Alors Malfoy, on fait moins le malin maintenant? avait-elle dit en le bloquant contre la porte des vestiaires de Quidditch. Elle avait doucement avancé encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son souffle contre sa nuque.

-Mmh je, Rose, avait-il bégayé.

-Oui Scorpius, avait-elle chuchoté doucement près de son oreille mais il n'avait rien dit et elle était partie en souriant"

-Malfoy? Tu m'écoutes? Malfoy?! Scorpius! cria-t-elle

-Hein? Euh oui?

-Et après on dit que c'est moi qui perd mes moyens quand tu es là, rit-elle.  
Un grondement plus puissant se fit entendre et elle s'arrêta de rire et ferma la yeux. Malfoy s'avança encore plus près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Que fais-tu? chuchota-t-elle

-Je fais en sorte que tu oublies cet orage ma Rose.

-Je ne suis pas ta Rose, dit-elle en rougissant

-Oh je crois que si, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle enfuit alors sa tête dans son cou afin de ne plus subir son regard bleu-gris si percutant. Il la serra un peu plus fort en soupirant. Il l'a senti tressaillir en entendant à nouveau le tonnerre mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant de ses bras. Il aimait ces petits moments avec Rose même s'il ne l'avouerait à personne et surtout pas à ce débile d'Albus qui riait des qu'ils les voyaient ensemble.

-Promets-moi de venir chez moi la prochaine fois et non chez ton cousin.

-Ne sois pas si jaloux, dit-elle en soufflant sur sa nuque

-Je ne suis pas jaloux de cet imbécile d'Albus!

-Tu es autant jaloux de lui que moi qui ait peur de l'orage, Scorp, rit-elle toujours contre lui

-Mmh, si tu le dis mais promets-le moi quand même. lui chuchota-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans ses yeux roux.

-Et pourquoi donc, devrais-je faire une chose pareille?

-Parce que tu m'aimes voyons!

-Quel Scroutt celui-là, enlace-moi au lieu de dire des âneries aussi grosse qu'Hagrid.

-Ose me dire que ce sont des âneries, dit-il en soulevant son menton afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, s'écarta de lui mais garda sa douce main dans la sienne. Elle le tira doucement afin qu'il la suive. Il se doutait bien d'où elle se dirigeait vu qu'elle s'avançait vers le sixième étage. Son sourire s'agrandit et il se mît à rire en pensant à ce qu'ils allaient bientôt faire dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Oh ma Rosie, rit-il, incorrigible.

-Ne m'appelles pas Rosie et avances plus vite!

-Pressée? lui dit-il en s'arrêtant.

-Tu veux jouer à ça? lui répondit-elle en rigolant. Allez viens, tu serais le premier à céder de toute manière.

En y réfléchissant, il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison. Ils continuèrent de marcher jusque devant ladite salle. Enfin il allait l'avoir pour lui tout seul et ne plus penser à l'orage qui grondait. Merlin qu'il bénissait cet orage, sans lui elle serait restée dans sa chambre à faire ses devoirs. Et il se remit à rire en voyant le regard impatient de sa Rosie.

* * *

_Hello les gars, j'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit donc j'espère sincèrement que vous allez apprécier ce Rose/Scorpius. J'ai du passer tous mes examens puis examens de passage donc je n'ai plus trop pensé à écrire. Enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Bisous à tous, ArgentOrme. _


End file.
